fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wakeman
Jennifer Marie "Jenny" Wakeman, (originally named XJ-9) is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series My Life as a Teenage Robot. Physical Appearance Normal appearance Jenny stands at 6.6 feet (2.01 m) tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs. She has blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head that can act as rocket boosters, blue "bangs", white skin, blue "clothes" (a crop top, a miniskirt, and knee socks), a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a bellybutton), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, and a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time" (Ear No Evil). Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functioning metallic brain, to which her eyes are connected (Mind Over Matter). Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Disguised human appearance Jenny has been able to don a pseudo-human form in her ambition to be a normal teenage girl on two occasions. While disguised as a "human", Jenny had light skin with freckles and rosy cheeks. She had red hair tied into two pigtails with black bows. She wore a blue dress with short sleeves, short skirt, white socks, and black shoes. In "Raggedy Android", Nora designed an exo-skin for Jenny to freely go around in public during an amusement park event, but the first prototype skin was rushed in production within a day, which resulted in an exo-skin looking more akin to an old ragdoll and ended up scaring everyone at the park as a result. By the end of the episode, she decided to take off the exo-skin and reveal her true nature and has since been able to blend into society freely as a robot. In "The Return of Raggedy Android", after the owner of Mezmers refused to serve robots, Jenny goes to Wakeman to use the exo-suit again. This time, Nora had made improvements to the suit to make Jenny look more human; human enough to fool anyone to believe that Jenny was a real girl, However, the skin ended up possessing a mind of its own and began persuading Jenny to act like a "normal girl" by dropping her robotic identity and adopting a persona of a girl more focused on diets and not getting her hands dirty. However, one day as Mezmers was being raided by the Space Bikers and the exo-skin constraining her from confronting the bandits, Jenny poured a chocolate milkshake on herself, making the skin short-circuit and come off, giving Jenny her free will back and being the vigilant hero she has always been. When she created a new look for her exoskeleton, she looked a bit more like her robot form, sporting her cropped top, her mini skirt, white knee socks, and blue leather boots. Her blue hair is tied in two pigtails with blue rubber bands, while in their robotic shape, and also has earrings designed to resemble the bolts from her robot form. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:High Schoolers Category:Well-Behaved Children Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Cute Characters Category:Criers Category:Crying Category:Characters who cry Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girls Category:Mermaids Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy Characters